degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction :) Part 11
~Theres a special person... like 4 people guessed Darcy... how'd they know...~ *Clares House**Eli POV* Clare starred out the door she looked like a statue. The girl on the other side looked like her... kinda. She had longer hair still brown, taller about 5 foot 7ish, she had a freckle above her eyebrow, and drest like she was in extreme heat. The girl opened her arms in a hug, but Clare was still shocked. "Clare give me a hug! You haven't seen me in like forever!" She stood up a little and looked at me. She gave me a face that kinda freaked me out. "Clare... is mom and dad home? Is this a boyfriend of yours!?" She started to smile, clap, jump up and down all at once. She was definettly happy. Clare eh... still a statue. Clare started to talk, but very lightly. "Darcy? I thought you were in Africa. Why are you here? And mom and dad arn't home. Busniss trip." Clares eyes were wide when she spoke. "This Eli my boyfriend." I tried not to smile all happy when Clare said boyfriend. I just simply waved. "Oh so you guys are alone... Clare are you having-" "DARCY!" She screamed her cheeks were bright red. So did mine. ' '"Well then." Darcy smiled with plesher. "I better start to unpack. Clare I live in apartments on 37th Street. The blue ones. Number 4. Bye now!" Darcy walked to her old car and speeded off. "Clare you okay?" I began. "Who's Darcy?" "My older sister. She use to go to Degrassi till..." Her eyes were watering up. Something bad must have happened. "Do you want to tell me you dont-" "I want to. You'll find out sooner or later." She told me everything about her online stalker Adams, her rape, even she had gone insane and left for Africa. "Is there anything else 'bout your life you haven't told me?" "Well.... please dont judge me before I tell you the whole story!" "I promise." To make sure Clare did trust me I did the stupid boy scout promise thing... even though I was never a boy scout. "I once got cought bringing a vibrator to school." I started to laugh. "Its not what you think!" I just kept laughing. "It wasn't mine! It was in Principal Simpson room." I stopped laughing. "Okay can I hear all of the story now." "Okay. I used to be in a Robot building thing for the Gifted class with Alli, Connor, and KC. Alli made me go to the bathroom with her but she took me to Principal Simpsons room and we found it. Alli put it in my bag and in class Connor set it off with his foot. And I had to go to prinipal office. Prinipal Simpson was a teacher at the time oh and the last prinipal called me a little bitch." She smiled, but I just laughed. "STOP LAUGHING!" I stopped trying not to. "So... tommarrow I still wish you could go with me." I said. I hate Fitz I wish he could just burst into flames! "I wish I could go with you to." She looked at the time. "Oh crap its 11:56!" "Can I stay over." I said with a smile. She giggle. "Fine." Category:Blog posts